A Digital Rebirth
by Rubius
Summary: 02/04 Crossover, Davis is troubled by what happened after the metalgreymon affair and not sure if he should be on the team. the reason is a problem from his past. Davis/Kari/Yolei/Zoe pairing... lemons in future chapters
1. A Legend

_A long time ago,_

_There was chaos in the digital world._

_The Human and Beast type digimon were at war._

_Soon a savior would come to quell the fighting._

_After the fighting stopped the savior became corrupt._

_The savior became a demon, destroying all who stood in his way._

_Later, ten warriors would arise._

_One born from the mighty flame_

_One born from the inside of a glacier_

_One born from a gentle breeze._

_One born from a lightning storm_

_One born from the purest light_

_One born from the deepest darkness._

_One born from mother Gaia._

_One born from a raging tsunami_

_One born from a deep forest_

_And One forged from the mightiest metal._

_Together, these ten warrior fought the evil and sealed it._

_But they knew one day it would return._

_So they created spirits to protect their home._

_Years later that evil came again destroying the land._

_Saviors answered the call to help._

_And soon the evil was finally destroyed._

_But later the saviors would be needed again._

_They returned to save their new home _

_It was an epic battle_

_The evil was destroyed but…_

_The saviors were also destroyed._

_One lone digimon survived._

_He was the saviors friend._

_And the writer of this story._

_All shall remember the Ten Legendary Warriors._

_And the Six Saviors of the Digital World._

_Takuya Kanbara_

_Zoë Orimoto_

_Koji Minamoto_

_Koichi Kimura_

_J.P. Shibayama_

_Tommy Himi_


	2. A Warrior Reborn

SRY i was gone so long, i just was so busy and had a writer's block the size of Russia. But I have new ideas and I'm sorta rewriting this but whatever.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Digimon, if i did i'd be rich.

"Speaking"

"_thinking_"

"**Yelling"**

"**ATTACKS"**

"_EVOLUTION"_

(location)

I **DO NOT** own digimon, if I did, I'd be stinking rich.

_Hi, name's Daisuke Motomiya but my friends call me Davis. I am a Digidestined chosen to protect both the digital world and the real world. My partner digimon is called Veemon, my teammates are Cody with Armadillomon, Yolei with hawkmon, T.K with Patamon, and Kari with Gatomon. We're trying to free the digimon from the digimon emperor, one bad dude. he uses control spires to power dark rings that make digimon his slaves. We're trying our best and so far we've made some progress but sometimes I wish I could help out more like before… oh sorry, you see I've been to the digital world before but I keep it a secret because it's a painful time for me, I lost my teammates and closest friends to the enemy and I've never forgiven myself for it. But I'm getting of track, we just finished getting Agumon back from ken's control from a new thing called a dark spiral and went back to the real world. Though I wish the landing was better._

Everyone landed in a big heap on the computer room floor. "Could someone get their elbow out of my back" "get your foot off my face" Me and Kari were separated from the pile because I managed to tuck and roll both of us out of the way. "I wish they'd fix the re-entry" said Davis "me too" said everyone else after getting untangled. "Thanks for getting Agumon back guys" said Tai. "Hey you're a Digidestined so we had to help" said Davis, "So is everyone going to come tomorrow?" asked T.K "What's tomorrow" asked Cody. "The Digidestined Reunion" said Kari, "Hey maybe we should go too" said Yolei.

"Uh what is tomorrow" asked Davis; "The 10th why" asked Kari. "I can't make it I have other plans" said Davis looking down. "Maybe we could join you" said Tai "**NO**…no it's something I've done alone and would like to keep it that way" said Davis before he left.

"What was that about" asked Yolei, "I think we should follow Davis tomorrow and see what's wrong" said T.K. "Maybe we shouldn't I mean it's his business" said Cody, " Well I'm going" said Kari as she left. "I guess we're following Davis tomorrow" said T.K as the rest of the group left to go home.

(Motomiya home)

"I'm home" yelled Davis, "Davis are you sure you have to do this?" asked Dad (I'm just gonna call all the parents mom and dad to lighten the confusion of names) "Yeah dad I have to" said Davis. "But you always are so down when this day comes that we thought you should forget about it this year" said mom. "Like you guys forgot your anniversary" said Davis while going to his room. Once he got inside his room a voice came from his backpack.

"What event are they talking about Davis" asked demiveemon, "I'm going to visit some old friends, good night demiveemon" said Davis while going to bed.

(Kamiya Residence)

"_I wonder what Davis is hiding_" Kari was deep in thought, so deep she didn't notice Gatomon come in. "Something bothering you Kari" asked Gatomon, "it's just…Davis has never refused a chance to spend time with me" said Kari "I see… you wanted Davis to come with the others so you could stay close" teased Gatomon. "It's not like that" yelled Kari while a huge blush appeared on her face, "Oh yeah… then why is your face all red" asked Gatomon. Kari looks in a mirror and sees Gatomon was right, "It doesn't matter…I'm going to bed" said Kari.

(Next Morning at the Motomiya house)

Davis woke up and got ready to leave but he had a strange dream where he saw some kids his own age, three girl and 4 boys and two boy who were smaller than the others chained and looking at him and while they were trying to say something his ears couldn't pick it up like someone pushed the mute button on a TV. He tried to get a better look and help but he couldn't move, before waking up he saw that every kid had a weird shadow.

"_What could that dream mean, I know it's been a year since that time but that can't be it. I'll think about it later, I have to get ready"_

Davis got in the shower and got ready for the day, whipped up some breakfast and went to get his stuff. "Davis…do you have a minute" asked Jun, "What is it Jun" asked Davis. "Do you really have to do this I mean nobody ever goes there so why should you" asked Jun, "well it's not any of your business Jun" said Davis while leaving. "Where are we going" asked demiveemon popping out of his backpack; "Demiveemon, why are you in my backpack" asked Davis. "You seemed sad so I thought I'd come and brighten things up" said Demiveemon "Dude…not even Kari saying she loves me while kissing me on the lips would make me happy today" said Davis unaware of his hidden bystander.

(Around the Corner)

Kari had come to see if Davis had left yet so she could follow him, she got to Davis's apartment building just as Davis started talking to Demiveemon. "_I wonder if Davis left yet, oh there he is and he's talking to Demiveemon"_ thought Kari just before Davis gave his response to Demiveemon. "_What could've happened to Davis to make him so sad that not even I could cheer him up, I'm sure I'll find out if I follow."_ Thought Kari while davis was leaving making sure to stay out of sight.

(Odaiba Train Station)

Davis went to a teller to get a ticket for a train "One for shibuya please" said Davis, after paying for his ticket and leaving Kari did the same and followed Davis. _"Why is he going to Shibuya?"_ asked Kari while hopping on the train.

(Shibuya Train Station)

After getting of the train Davis left the station with Kari close behind, soon Kari started to have second thoughts about this. _"Maybe I should turn back…I'm invading Davis's privacy by following him and I don't want to lose his trust and friendship"_ Kari didn't get a chance to go any farther because her D-terminal went off, lucky for her Davis didn't hear it. A message came from T.K saying

_**Kari**_

_**Need help in the digital world, Ken has 5 new digimon under his control and we can't fight them without help. Please come quickly**_

_**T.K**_

Kari went to help T.K and Davis was walking until he came to a headstone in a cemetery. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" said Davis while bending down in front of the stone, Demiveemon decided to pop out "Davis…uh Davis, is this what you were talking about" asked Demiveemon. "Yeah Demiveemon" said Davis, Demiveemon wanted to get a better look at the stone and saw some writing.

Here Lies Five kind souls who will live forever 

Koji Minamoto

Koichi Kimura

J.P. Shibayama

Tommy Himi

Zoë Orimoto

Beside each of the names were a different symbol that Demiveemon didn't make any sense out of, he spotted a 6th symbol at the bottom but couldn't make a thing out of it either. "Why are those symbols next to the names Davis" asked Demiveemon, "I'll tell you another time pal but first we need to head back" said Davis while leaving, Demiveemon hopped back into the backpack. Little did Davis know that he was in for a surprise back home.

(Motomiya Residence the next day)

Davis woke up to the usual nightmare and got ready for school. _"I wonder how the others did without me, who am I kidding they would be better without me"_ thought Davis on the way to school. As class started he noticed that Kari and T.K weren't in their seats, _"Huh that's weird Kari and T.K aren't here, maybe their sick or something"_ thought Davis.

As the day went on Davis started to get a bad feeling, he decided to go to the computer lab after school to see if everyone was ok.

(Computer Lab – After School)

Davis went to the computer lab only to find that the first generation Digidestined were there except Kari and T.K, "Hi guys why the visit" asked Davis only to get grabbed by Tai. **"Where were you, Kari and the others are missing"** yelled Tai, Davis managed to get free from Tai and asked "What are you talking about?" "We lost contact with Kari and the others yesterday" explained Izzy. "Set the gate and let me go check it out" said Davis, "We're all going with you" said Sora. "No it's my team and I should be the one to check things out, besides one person moves faster than a group" said Davis. "We're going whether you like it or not Davis… I have to find Kari mom and dad are worried sick" said Tai. "Fine let's just go" said Davis… "DIGI-PORT OPEN" they all cried and went to the digital world.

(Digital World)

"So where are we" asked Davis, "we're at the last place we heard anything from Kari and the others" said Izzy. "Start looking for clues" said Matt. Everybody started to look for something that would tell them where Ken took the others when Mimi found a folded piece of paper under a rock, she picked up the paper and found it to be a note. "**Hey I found something"** yelled Mimi holding up the paper, "What is it Mimi" asked Joe. "It's a note to Davis" said Mimi handing the note to Davis

DEAR DAVIS,

I HAVE YOUR TEAM AND DIGIMON

IF YOU WANT THEM BACK YOU MUST SURRENDER

MEET ME AT THE DIGITAL SPRING NOT FAR FROM WHERE YOU FIND THIS NOTE

NO DIGIMON

SIGNED: THE DIGIMON EMPEROR

"**That sleezeball" **yelled Tai ready to storm the meeting place when he noticed Davis leaving "Davis, where are you going" asked Tai. "I'm going to the digital spring" said Davis "But you can't surrender" said Sora. "I'm not" said Davis, "So what" said Matt before getting interrupted by Davis "I'm gonna have veemon go around and attack from the back" said Davis. "Brilliant" said Izzy, "Let's go" said Davis and the group headed to the spring to get their friends back.

(Digital Spring)

Davis and the others without their digimon made it to the spring. **"We're here Ken…where are the others" **yelled Davis. "Well… well… well look who decided to show up" said Ken all smug. "Where's Kari" said Tai, "Why over there" said Ken pointing to the other Digidestined tied to crosses with a Cebereumon guard and look like they were on the business end of a whip. "Well I'm here, now free the others" said Davis "Hand over your D-3 and their yours" said Ken "**What!"** they all yelled in surprise, "Why should I do that" said Davis "Don't…do…it…Davis" Davis heard Kari whisper. "Oh and I thought I said no digimon" said Ken snapping his fingers and Veemon with a dark ring around his neck appeared. _"no…how"_ thought Davis. "Apparently you don't listen so you shall be punished" said Ken "What do you" said Davis before being cutoff **"Cebereumon… torch the child of light"** Yelled Ken. Cebereumon went to obey his master and with no digimon Davis and the others couldn't do a thing.

"_Oh no, Kari and the others are going to be cooked and we have no digimon that can help. I wish I could do something…ANYTHING"_ thought Davis until he noticed his D-3 start to glow "Huh" he said when the light got brighter and transformed into something Davis knew all too well.

"_My D-tector, but how"_ thought Davis until he heard Cebereumon about to attack and started running to stop it, **"Davis stop"** Everybody yelled even the ones tied up. "Don't worry guys I'm coming" said Davis. "Out of my way human I must obey my master" said Cebereumon, "I don't think so" said Davis holding up his D-tector A voice coming from it.

"**It is time"**

A strange ring appeared around Davis's hand and then he slammed the ring against his D-tector.

"_EXECUTE…SPIRIT EVOLUTION_

Soon Davis was inside a dome of light so bright that hardly anyone could see what was happening, if they could they would see that Davis underwent a transformation like being pressed into a mold and soon what emerged was a red digimon with three horns, long spiky blonde hair like a punk rocker, strange armor, and a weird symbol on his belt.

_AGUNIMON!_

_Plz review!_


	3. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I Don't own Digimon, if i did i'd be rich.

"Speaking"

"_thinking_"

"Yelling"

"ATTACKS"

"_EVOLUTION"_

(location)

_Last Time:_ "_EXECUTE…SPIRIT EVOLUTION_

Soon Davis was inside a dome of light so bright that hardly anyone could see what was happening, if they could they would see that Davis underwent a transformation like being pressed into a mold and soon what emerged was a red digimon with three horns, long spiky blonde hair like a punk rocker, strange armor, and a weird symbol on his belt.

_AGUNIMON!_

_Now, on with the story. (Music Cue: One World A.K.A Digimon Season 4 opening English)_

Everyone was speechless at the event that just happened, somehow Davis had transformed into a digimon, Cebereumon aims at Agunimon instead. "EMERALD BLAZE!" Yells Cebereumon shooting green fire at his target but misses as Agunimon rolls out of the way and holds one of his hands over the other facing Cebereumon "PYRO DARTS" Yells Agunimon firing little flame bullets at Cebereumon but missed since Cerberumon dodged and suddenly yelled **"PORTAL OF DARKNESS"** sending Agunimon into another dimension at first both Ken and the Digidestined didn't know what was happening until they saw a huge blazing vortex blast out of the ground and in the middle if it all was Agunimon and Cereberumon wondering what was going on everyone heard the yell of **"PYRO PUNCH" **and saw Agunimon with a flaming fist hitting the dark ring around it's middle and breaking it freeing Cebereumon and saving Kari and the others from being flash fried, after Agunimon landed he shot some **"PYRO DARTS"** to hit the ropes freeing Kari and the others. Turning towards ken and the others he smirked "PYRO DARTS" Yelled Agunimon firing more flame bullets at what looked like Ken. "Take cover" Yells Tai to the others, all hitting the dirt but was not necessary for Agunimon's target was the dark rings on the captured digimon. The dark rings were easily destroyed and the digimon got their freedom.

"Uh… did anyone get the number of that Monochromon that hit me" asked Veemon? "Same here" said Gatomon, all the digimon were getting their bearings when they saw Ken running away in defeat but had no idea why.

"Gatomon" Yelled Kari running up to her digimon partner who responded by jumping into her arms, all the digimon went to their partners except Veemon who couldn't find Davis "Hey, where's Davis" asked Veemon. Then spotting the new digimon "Hey did you free us" asked Veemon. All the mysterious digimon did was nod yes, then everyone was surrounding them. "So what do we call you" asked T.K, "_I know they're going to ask for the whole story…so I might as well tell them…"_ "My name is Agunimon" said Agunimon for an intro, Veemon, Patamon, and Gatomon were deep in thought. _"Agunimon…Agunimon where have I heard that name before"_ thought Veemon when the new digimon was covered in a bright light, soon the light faded and Davis appeared on one knee breathing hard. "Man guess I have to get used to this again" said Davis. "Davis that was incredible, how did you do it" asked Izzy, soon everyone was gathered around Davis wanting answers. "Alright…alright I'll answer all your questions later, right now we need to get back home" said Davis pointing to the sunset. The group was in agreement about going home but they still wanted answers. "Davis, thanks for saving us" said Kari. "No problem Kari, I'd do anything for my friends" said Davis. Kari decided that Davis deserved a reward so she went up to Davis and kissed him on the cheek which got Davis to invent a new shade of red. "Thank-you Daisuke" said Kari before disappearing into the real world while Davis was placing a hand on the cheek that Kari just kissed. "If only" said Davis before following Kari.

(end music cue)

(Computer Lab)

All the Digidestined were in a dogpile in the lab as the traditional entry, after getting up Davis asked "How did Ken capture you guys anyway". "He had new digimon generals that we've never seen before" said Cody, "Could you describe them to me" asked Davis. "I took some pictures of them so we could just show you" said Kari while uploading the pictures onto the computer. "Alright let's see who these digimon are" said Davis.

A picture appeared on the computer screen showing:

_A big blue digimon with huge shoulders, no mouth, and a horn with metal wings and a strange symbol on its back and kneepads._

_A small white digimon like a bear with a symbol on its chest and a rocket launcher on it's back and skis on its feet._

_A grey digimon with a dark purple striped scarf like a tiger with a symbol on its shoulders using a light-saber and a gun on it's arm._

_A black digimon with a lance and had a lion's head on it's shoulders and chest._

_A human like digimon with butterfly wings and a revealing costume and symbols on its gloves._

_And all of the digimon in the picture had a dark spiral on their wrists._

After seeing the picture Davis backed away slowly while shaking and turning deathly pale. "Davis, are you alright" said Yolei while holding on to his shoulders. Davis didn't answer all he did was stare at the picture in fright, then he realized that the nightmare he was having was linked to this but something was missing there were four more people chained in the shadows but he couldn't think straight. Davis curled into a ball and the others were starting to freak out themselves because they've never seen Davis like this. T.K turned off the computer which got rid of the picture but it was too late. Kari had an idea on how to snap Davis out of it but she was a little shy about it. "Could all of you please let me speak to Davis alone" said Kari to the group, "Alright Kari I hope you can calm Davis down, I think he needs it bad" said Tai while he and the others left but Yolei stayed behind.

"Kari can I talk to you for a minute" asked Yolei? "Sure" said Kari both moving to the front of the room where they thought Davis couldn't hear them. "Look Kari, I know that Davis has a crush on you but…"started Yolei "Actually Yolei I feel the same way I've just been scared about T.K" said Kari. "I see" said Yolei looking a little down but Kari caught on, "You like Davis don't you" asked Kari. Yolei looked down while copying Davis's recently created red while whimpering yes. "But I thought you were head over heels for Ken" said Kari, "After finding out he was the digimon emperor I'm sure he's not the guy for me, you're lucky to have Davis Kari now I'm not sure I'll ever find a man for me" said Yolei getting her voice back.

Kari got an idea in her head and pulled Yolei up to Davis and whispered in Yolei's ear "I don't mind sharing but you have to prove to me that you love him by giving Davis a kiss" earning a blush from Yolei, but soon got close to Davis enough to see that he had a absolute dead look in his eyes, but Yolei put both hands on the sides of his face to make him look at her and kissed him full on the lips.

At first Davis was not responding but soon got into it, coming out of his ball and wrapped his arms around Yolei's waist, both closing their eyes and Davis licked Yolei's lip asking for her tongue to come out and play. Yolei complied and soon they were in a heated make-out session both forgetting that Kari was in the room and if there is one thing Hikari Kamiya hates it's being ignored, Kari thought about what to do and got an idea, she walked up to the kissing couple… wrapped her arms around Davis and Yolei and waited for a chance. It came when Davis and Yolei needed to stop for air, as soon as Kari saw that Davis was recovered she planted her lips on his and kissed Davis the same way Yolei did only this time he was ready.

Yolei was a little mad that Kari took Davis's attention away but was happy that she could finally be with the man of her dreams, sure she had to share but it was something that she could live with. Soon Kari and Davis had to stop for air and Davis on autopilot wrapped his arms around both girls kissing Yolei's neck while grabbing Kari's ass, both girls were shocked by this but were soon moaning in bliss. Davis started to kneed Kari's cheek causing her to moan louder forcing her to rub against Davis's leg while Davis left a hickey on Yolei's neck while going back to her lips. Kari tried to get Davis to kiss her which ended up in a three way French kiss which lasted a few minutes when everyone came up for air leaving a trail of saliva going to each of their tongues.

After catching his breath Davis started to come out of it and blushed like no one had blushed before, letting go and putting some distance between him and the girls he asked "W-w-what just happened" the girls coming down from cloud 9 looked at Davis and Kari said "Just 2 girls sharing a boyfriend… right Yolei" "right" said Yolei, "Alright so what just happened is that I just got two girlfriends" asked Davis a little confused. Kari and Yolei whispered to each other and looked at Davis smiling. "Yes" they both said while each grabbing one of Davis's arms, Kari on the right…Yolei on the left and then both kissing Davis on the Cheek.

"Davis, how were you able to change into a digimon" asked Kari "Well it's a long story and one that i'm not sure you'd believe but I don't want to repeat it so…" said Davis, "What do you mean Davis" asked Yolei. "Tell the others that since tomorrow's Saturday that a mandatory Digidestined meeting will be held at Odaiba train-station at 11 AM" said Davis while kissing both Kari and Yolei on the cheek and leaving both girls with red faces.

(Odaiba Train-Station)

It was time for the meeting and everyone was there except Davis "Why is he late, he's the one who called this meeting" asked Tai a little angry "I'm sure he has a good reason" said Kari trying to calm her brother when Davis finally showed up. "Sorry I'm late I couldn't find something" said Davis with a book-bag on his shoulder walking past them. "so why did you call the meeting Davis" asked Yolei, "You guys wanted answers about what happened right… well we're going to a place that has some" said Davis while getting a train ticket "Oh make sure you get a round trip to Shibuya" Yelled Davis to the rest of the group. Everyone was really confused but they went to get tickets and followed Davis to the train, after getting aboard Cody was curious. "Where are you taking us Davis" asked Cody, all Davis said was "You'll see" then looked at the map of the route. Everyone was wondering why they had to go to Shibuya when their stop came.

(Shibuya Train-station)

After getting off the train T.K was getting impatient "Davis, where are you taking us" asked T.K. All he got as a response was Davis walking away, "Okay I'm starting to get a little freaked" said Yolei after seeing Davis walking into a graveyard. "I'm sure he has a good reason" said Kari.

Soon Davis stopped at a lone gravestone, turning to face the others he said "We're here". "So why did we have to come all this way" asked Tai a little angry. "Kari, would you and Yolei please read this" asked Davis pointing to the gravestone. "Sure" they both said kneeling down to read the stone.

Here Lies Five kind souls who will live forever

Koji Minamoto

Koichi Kimura

J.P. Shibayama

Tommy Himi

Zoë Orimoto

After reading what was written on the gravestone they noticed strange symbols next to each name. "What are these Davis" Asked Yolei, "Those symbols are from the digital world and they are on that grave because each person on said stone had earned the right to bear that mark" said Davis while reaching into his back-pack. "They do seem familiar" said Kari trying to place where she had seen them before. Soon the others went to see the symbols and try to figure out where they had seen them before, soon everyone was stumped and went to ask Davis what the symbols meant when they saw he pulled a book out of his back-pack "Did anyone bring their digimon with them" asked Davis. "I've got Gatomon with me" said Kari, "I've got Poromon" said Yolei, "Patamon's under my hat" said T.K. "And I've got Demiveemon" said Davis, "Why did you ask that Davis" asked Cody. "Gatomon catch" said Davis tossing the book to her. Gatomon fumbled with it but eventually had a good grasp on it, soon she was opening the book to see…it was written in digicode, her text…like kanji for Japanese, she started to read but soon had to ask "Davis, where did you get this" all Davis said was "I got it during a trip in the digital world just keep reading and you'll know" and she did just that.

Soon she came to a crude drawing of Agunimon and became curious. Demiveemon and the other digimon were reading too and when the drawing came up they were surprised but when Gatomon turned the page there was an even bigger surprise, on the next page was a picture of one of Ken's digimon generals but a symbol was on the page with an arrow pointing to the digimon's shoulder. Demiveemon saw the symbol and then looked to the grave, he went to the grave and saw a matching symbol next to one of the names. "Hey that symbol in the book in on this gravestone" said Demiveemon catching the others by surprise. Gatomon went up to the gravestone and looked at the symbol in the book then to the stone and sure enough… a perfect match.

"Why is a Digimon's symbol on a gravestone" asked Kari, Gatomon started reading the book and told the others the story inside and the fate of the warriors. Everyone was wondering how Davis knew them. Davis took the book from Gatomon and flipped to a random page and showed the younger Digidestined a picture of another digimon and asked "does this look familiar", They looked at a symbol in the book and saw it on the grave stone. Soon it was starting to click "Those digimon Ken has under his control are the people whose names are on this grave stone" said Yolei. "Then how could Davis have known" asked Kari. Davis flipped the pages until he came to the page he was looking for.

Holding up the book to the others he said "This is the story of the Ten Legendary Warriors" all the digimon gasped "But that story was lost ages ago" said Poromon. "Even Myostimon didn't have a copy in his library" said Gatomon, "But how did Davis get a copy" asked Demiveemon. Davis answered "I have the original copy because I am in it" opening the book turning the pages to show each of ken's controlled digimon pictures. "I went to the digital world before Tai and his team did to help stop the destruction of the digital world by one who was supposed to be locked away forever, my team of digidestined if you will were tasked to find the spirits of the 10 legendary warriors and stop the evil one from breaking his seal and returning to wreak havoc and enslave both the digital world and our world. Each of the names on this grave belonged to my teammates and the symbol next to them was the symbol of the spirits they claimed

Koji Minamoto: Light/Lobomon

Koichi Kimura: Darkness/Lowemon

J.P. Shibayama: Thunder/Beetlemon

Tommy Himi: Ice/Kumamon

Zoë Orimoto: Wind/Kazemon"

"If that's true than what spirit did you claim Davis" asked Yolei, Davis turned the page one more time to the page of his own spirit and answered "I claimed the spirits of fire so I am Agunimon: Legendary Warrior of Flame!"

* * *

To my readers, reviewers and just everybody. i'm not liking where this story is going so i'm gonna rework some of the chapters before adding new chapters but be on the lookout for my new story: from spider to rider and plz i beg of you don't just fav or watch... actually review i want to know if my stories are good or steaming piles of crap so until next time rubius signing off.


	4. Melting a frozen heart

_Sry I haven't updated lately, I've been really busy and trying to find a way to make all my ideas work._

Disclaimer: I Don't own Digimon, if i did i'd be rich.

"Speaking"

"_thinking_"

"**Yelling"**

"**ATTACKS"**

"_EVOLUTION"_

(location)

Last time on A Digital Rebirth: Davis answered "I have the original copy because I am in it" opening the book showing the picture. "I am Agunimon: Legendary Warrior of Flame!"

* * *

Now: (Shibuya Grave-yard)

After Davis finished speaking everyone was in complete shock, to think that Davis who they thought was a cocky, pig-headed jerk was actually a legendary warrior who helped save the digital world._ (Music Cue: Fullmetal Alchemist – Brothers [English])_ Davis closed the book and looked back at the grave lost in thought, "So that's why Davis freaked out when we showed him the new digimon in the computer lab" said T.K. "They were his friends" said Cody "But why did he freak out though" asked Yolei. Kari was looking at Davis and said "Maybe we should ask him another time",

Davis heard the entire conversation and turned around to face everyone. "The reason why I acted like I did was because I saw them die while fighting a weird digimon… we were called back to the digital world to try and stop him and we almost did but he pulled a surprise attack on us by self-destruction" said Davis. "What happened" asked Kari getting concerned. "There was a huge explosion, all the others were destroyed, at least that's what I thought" said Davis "How did you survive" asked Yolei. "I was walking away from the battlefield and got lucky, the blast threw me into a cave… bashing me into the wall and closing the entrance, after that things are a little hazy" said Davis. "How come you never told us any of this" asked Tai. "I guess ramming my head into a cave wall made me forget, I didn't remember until I came upon the book again last week, my name was Takuya Kanbara" said Davis. "So your name isn't Davis" asked T.K "Not originally" said Davis with a tear in his eye "What happened" asked Kari while both she and Yolei hugged Davis. "Back when Lucemon tried to enter the Real World, my family was in the same area as the so called electrical storm and were all killed in the blast, Mom… Dad… even my little brother Shinya" said Davis starting to cry grabbing Kari and Yolei for support. "What happened next" asked Cody "The police took me to some family friends Mr. & Mrs. Motomiya and I was out of sorts for a few weeks but thanks to them and Jun I was able to start over" said Davis with a blush "Davis, why are you blushing" asked Kari. "Well… during the first few days Jun and I got real close, talking, sharing secrets, everything. One day I went to Jun's room to ask her something and I heard something… I opened the door a crack to see what was going on and well…" said Davis with him blushing harder. "Well what" asked Tai, "Could someone plug Cody's ears" asked Davis "Why" asked Matt, "I think this isn't for someone his age… no offence Cody" said Davis "None taken" said Cody while plugging his ears. "Anyway what did you find" asked Sora? "I saw Jun lying on her bed naked, fingering herself while moaning my name" said Davis while doing a tomato impression. "So Jun has the hots for you, then why is she trying to get a date with me" asked Matt "I guess Jun is trying to forget about me" said Davis while Cody unplugged his ears. Kari and Yolei shared a look and nodded "What did this digimon look like" asked Gatomon, "All I can remember is it had twin cannons on its back" said Davis. Izzy got out his laptop and turned on his digimon analyzer "Davis, is this the digimon you saw" asked Izzy while showing him a picture of Machinedramon "No but those are the cannons I saw" said Davis. Izzy tried again and found only one match, "is this him" he asked Davis while showing him a picture. "That's him, that's the digimon" said Davis. "It says his name is Millenniummon and he has an attack called **TIME WARP** it's possible that Millenniummon just sent your friends into the future Davis" said Izzy, _(Change music to Digimon Savers: Daimon Masaru, Beater)_

"If that's true then we need to free them from Ken's control" said Yolei. "Just one problem…who do we go after first" asked Cody. "Flamedramon and I will handle Kumamon" said Davis "why" asked T.K. "Because he is weak against us… being the warrior of ice and all" said Davis getting a look of understanding from everyone. "everyone head home and get some rest, we'll need it for tomorrow" said Davis.

(Kamiya Residence)

All the Digidestined had a lot on their minds but not as much as one Hikari Kamiya. After finding out that Davis was a legendary digimon warrior Kari started to feel bad about how she treated him before she developed her crush. Gatomon was the same only she was having strange flashes and they didn't make any sense.

(Inoue Residence)

Yolei was watching a soap opera on TV while thinking about her new boyfriend Davis, she didn't mind sharing him with Kari and possibly Jun because she knew what kind of guy Davis was. He wouldn't play favorites and was thinking about asking him to go on a date with her after they set Kumamon free.

(Takaishi Residence)

T.K was sound asleep with a little snot bubble on his nose, but Patamon was wide awake having the same problem as Gatomon, "_What could these flashes mean?_" thought Patamon finally falling asleep.

(Motomiya Residence)

Davis and Veemon were getting ready for bed when Veemon asked Davis what was on his mind. "Do you think we can really free all the legendary warriors Davis?" "We have to Veemon, besides we have an advantage over ken" said Davis. "Really… what is it" asked Veemon. "I know those digimon inside and out, and it's lucky that Ken can't make them change" said Davis before hoping into bed and both of them going to sleep.

[The next day – after school]

Everyone was gathered in the computer lab looking over a grid of the Digital World and trying to come up with a plan, "Davis said that Kumamon should be first so let's find him" said T.K. "I've managed to find a really cold area in the northern part of the Digital World, that must be where our bear is" said Yolei. "Alright Veemon and I will try and stop Kumamon if you guys see an opening…take it but remember to only aim for the dark spiral" said Davis. Everybody nods and gets ready to go _(Music cue Digimon – here we go)_ After getting to the Digital World everyone started moving to the cold area. Soon everything was starting to be covered in snow and ice, "looks like we're getting close" said Kari. Yolei saw something moving in the snow "Guys we've got company" she yelled right before they heard "**BLIZZARD BLASTER**" and were dodging snowballs. "Looks like we found our bear" said T.K. "**Digi-Armor Energize**" yells Davis _"VEE-MON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE" "EXECUTE… SPIRIT EVOLUTION… AGUNIMON"_ _(cue digimon season 4 theme)_ "Flamedramon, you stay here and protect the others, I'll handlethe bear" said Agunimon. "Alright" said Flamedramon while getting close to the others.

"**Kumamon, come out and fight"** yelled Agunimon, soon Kumamon was spotted skiing towards him. "Who dares challenge Kumamon: Legendary Warrior of Ice" said Kumamon. "As long as you work for the digimon emperor, you're no Legendary Warrior, but since you asked, Agunimon: Legendary Warrior of Flame" said Agunimon getting into a fighting stance. "Why must we fight Agunimon, we are both Legendary Warriors, why not join us" said Kumamon. "Me join Ken… not a chance if I did that I'd be no better than the Royal Knights" "**PYRO-DARTS"** yelled Agunimon shooting fireballs at Kumamon. "**CRYSTAL-FREEZE"** Kumamon inhaled and blew a frozen wind at the attack and snuffed it out. **"PYRO-PUNCH**" Agunimon fired two fireballs and Kumamon while running around "**BLIZZARD-BLASTER"** Kumamon shot more snowballs at the incoming fireballs and tried to find Agunimon until…

"**PYRO-TORNADO"**

Soon Kumamon was encased in a fire hurricane and was being burned badly until Agunimon came and slammed his foot into the dark spiral on Kumamon's wrist. Once the attack was over Kumamon looked up at Agunimon and smirked before a flash of light appeared and in Kumamon's place was a boy no bigger than Cody with a big yellow hat. Agunimon changed back to Davis and collected the boy in his arms and headed back to the others. _(end music cue)_

Kari and Yolei were worried when they saw the battle start and soon all of them couldn't see what was going on, but judging by the silence they thought the battle was over and hoped for the best. Soon they saw a figure coming towards them and tensed up but soon relaxed when they saw who it was. Davis came to the group with a boy in his arms and a sad smile on his face, the others knew that now was not the time to congratulate Davis and soon left the Digital World via tv.

[Human World – Computer Lab] _(Cue music Holy Light – Hikari's theme)_

Once everyone was safe in the Lab Davis put the boy on a line of chairs, "Is he ok" asked Kari. "I hope so Kari but now that we have him back I'm sure that things will get better" said Davis while sitting down next to him. Soon the boy started to wake up "uhh" was all that was heard before the boy got up. "What happened, where am I" said the boy. "Your in the Human World in our middle school" said Yolei. "Human world" said the boy still a little out of it. "Let's let him get his bearings" said T.K.

Soon the boy was fully awake and looking at the digidestined "Who are you" asked the boy, Kari spoke first "My name is Hikari Kamiya but my friends call me Kari, the girl with the glasses is Yolei Inoue" "Hi" said Yolei while waving. "The serious looking one is Cody" said Kari continuing the introduction while Cody just nodded, "The blonde with the Gilligan's hat is T.K." said Kari "How's it going" said T.K. "and finally the hunk with the goggles is Daisuke Motomiya but he prefers Davis" said Kari. At the end of the introduction the boy said "My name is Tommy, nice to meet ya. But how did I get here" asked Tommy. "We freed you from the control of the dark spiral and brought you here" said Yolei. "Where are my friends" asked Tommy, Davis came forward and said "Lobomon, Lowemon, Beetlemon, and Kazemon are still under the control of the Digimon Emperor who we call Ken Ichijoji" "But wait how do you know them" asked Tommy while T.K. pulled up the photo of the Digimon that cause Davis to freak out. As soon as Tommy saw it he started to tear up, "So my friends are slaves with no way of freeing them" asked Tommy. "There is a way, if we can destroy the dark spirals that they are wearing than they will be free again" said Davis. "Wait I don't see Agunimon here… where is he" asked Tommy getting a little scared.

"Right here buuuddy" said Davis while showing Tommy his D-Tector (I'm trying to get Davis to say buddy the way Takuya said it in the show)_ (cue digimon season 4 theme)_ "Takuya" Tommy said in disbelieve and suddenly hugged Davis. "Alright Tommy I know you're happy to see me but now's not the time to show it" said Davis while trying to pry Tommy off him. "Alright" said Tommy after letting go and wiping away the tears. "Anyway we have to get you home, I'm sure your family is worried sick" said Davis while walking out. "How long was I gone" asked Tommy "2 years" said Davis "**What**!"yelled Tommy. "Anyway lets go" said Davis. _(end music cue)_

[Evening – Himi residence]

Ever since that day 2 years ago, the Himi family has been down in the dumps. Dad just seemed to be ok but he was depressed. Mom was a wreck when they heard the news and now would give anything to have her baby back. Even Tommy's older brother was changed after that day, he tried to keep the family in good spirits but it was all for naught. The family was just sitting down to dinner when they heard the phone ringing. "Hello" said Mom into the phone. "Mrs. Himi, my name is Daisuke Motomiya and I believe I have some good news for you." Said Davis "what would that be" asked Mom. "We found your son Tommy" said Davis "Tommy" said Mom getting the attention of the rest of the family. "Yes he's with me right now and my friends and I are bringing him home. Said Davis "Really" said Mom. "Yes we'll see you in a few minutes" said Davis hanging up the phone, "Honey do you think it's true" asked Dad "I hope so dear, I really do" said Mom with some tears in her eyes.

[Later that night]

The Himi family was nervous, soon they heard a knocking at the door. Mom when to answer it and she soon let out a gasp. "Hi Mom" said Tommy when he came thru the door. Mom was stunned all she could do was wrap her arms around Tommy's shoulders and cry. "My baby… it's true… you're really here…" Mom managed to say while sobbing. Soon Dad and Yutaka came to see what was going on and saw Tommy at the door. "**Tommy**" they both yelled before hugging him.

[outside the apartment]

"You sure it's ok to do this" asked Yolei "Yeah I don't want to spoil the family reunion, come on let's go home" said Davis while walking Yolei and Kari back home.

_

* * *

SRY for the wait. I'm having a poll_

_Should I give the 4 remaining spirits to the digidestined_

_Who should I give which spirit_

_Like matt gets the spirit of wood or something like that. Till next time._


	5. Unleash The Beast!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Digimon, if i did i'd be rich.

"Speaking"

"_thinking_"

"**Yelling"**

"**ATTACKS"**

"_EVOLUTION"_

(location)

Last time: "You sure it's ok to do this" asked Yolei "Yeah I don't want to spoil the family reunion, come on let's go home" said Davis while walking Yolei and Kari back home.

(Odaiba Park)

Davis, Kari, and Yolei just finished returning Tommy back to his family and were just strolling around. "That was a nice thing you did Davis" said Kari, "Yeah I mean Tommy was missing for 2 years so I thought that giving them a private moment was in order" said Davis. "So now what" asked Yolei. "Well we'll go after Beetlemon next" said Davis. "Which warrior was he again" asked Kari. "The warrior of Thunder" said Davis "Well I'm sure it will be easier now that we have 2 Legendary Warriors on our side" said Yolei "True but ken still has 4" said Davis "Anyway Davis there is something I've been wondering" said Yolei "What is it" asked Davis. "When are we going on a date" asked Yolei? "How about tomorrow after we free Beetlemon, we could use it as a celebration" said Kari hoping it'd work "Sure, I still need to show my new girlfriends a good time… anyway it's late so I'll see you tomorrow" said Davis kissing both girls on the cheek and earning a blush from each.

(Motomiya Residence)

As Davis was walking home he thought he was the luckiest guy in the world until he heard a scream come from an alley near his house. He went to see what was going on when he found a gang of thugs laughing, one of them was molesting a girl. Davis's blood started to boil but when he saw who the girl was he flipped.

It was Jun on her way home from high school.

Davis knew he could never beat those thugs on his own so he prayed that this worked.

"_EXECUTE…SPIRIT EVOLUTION… AGUNIMON"_

Before the goon molesting Jun could take off her clothes, he got a punch in the face sending him rolling a few feet. Everyone looked to see what hit him and they saw a stranger in red. "Leave her alone" was all he said and the gang laughed and ganged up on him. Well tried to anyway before they could grab him he jumped out of the way and in front of Jun** "PYRO DARTS"** he shouted and fired little fire balls each hitting one of the gang members and torching them.

"Run for your lives… no babe is worth this" were some of the things heard as the gang members ran for their lives. All Jun did was sink to the ground and look at her savior as a bright flash of light came and went and Davis was in sight. Davis went and picked up Jun bridal style so she didn't have to worry incase something happened to her legs. As soon as Jun was in his arms she wrapped her arms around Davis and cried in his shoulder, she cried all the way up to the apartment.

(inside the apartment)

Davis tried to comfort Jun but was just not getting anywhere, so he decided to take her to her room and put her to sleep. But when he got there Jun wouldn't let him go, it was understandable after what just happened to her so Davis sat on the bed and kept Jun in his lap and let her continue to cry. Soon Jun finally calmed down enough to talk. "Thank…you…Davis" Jun said with fear in her voice "I won't let anyone hurt those close to me… not again" said Davis although whispering the last part.

Jun kissed Davis on the cheek and moved to his lips but Davis stopped her "Jun… what are you doing" asked Davis. "Davis… do you love me" asked Jun, "Of course I do" said Davis. "more than a sister" asked Jun that left Davis in silence. Jun took this chance to kiss Davis on the lips, at first he didn't respond but it wasn't long before he got into it. After a while they broke the kiss, "Jun…why" said Davis gasping for breath. "Because you saved me from being raped and also…" said Jun before she got a blush on her face. "also…" said Davis trying to see if he could coax her, "also I wanted you to be my first" said Jun covering her face looking away. Davis was stunned, Jun said that she wanted to give her virginity to him. There are not a lot of guys that can think straight after hearing that, all Davis could do is take Jun's hands away from her face, look her in the eye and say "I'm honored".

Davis lightly traced his lips on Jun's starting to kiss. Jun deepened it and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer. Davis broke the kiss again and looked at Jun "I thought you were over me, I mean I'm you brother" said Davis. "We aren't related by blood Takuya and I tried to forget you but I can't, I was alone before you came into our lives and I want to show you just how you make me feel" said Jun. "But Jun I already have 2 girlfriends" said Davis hoping that would get her mind off what she had in there. "I'm bi-sexual, so I don't mind" said Jun

Just then Davis's D-Terminal started to beep meaning he had a new e-mail "I better get that" said Davis getting out of Jun's hug, looking at the e-mail he read.

_Davis,_

_We're in the Digital World with Tommy getting attacked by Beetlemon._

_Gatomon and Hawkmon are knocked out cold because of Beetlemon's Thunder Fist_

_T.K., Cody, and Tommy are holding him off but we don't know for how long_

_Please come help us._

_Kari and Yolei_

After reading that Davis looked at Jun and said "I'm sorry but I have to go" getting ready to use his computer, Jun looked at Davis and said "Be careful" "I'll be back" said Davis before disappearing.

(Digital World)

After Davis landed in the digital world he went straight to the battle by the sounds.

"_EXECUTE… SPIRIT EVOLUTION… AGUNIMON"_

After Davis transformed he bolted to the battle ground to see Beetlemon pounding on a weak Digmon "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size" yelled Davis trying to get his attention. **"LIGHTNING BLITZ"** and boy did he get it. Dodging Beetlemon and starting the battle never guessing that they had an extra spectator.

(Ken's Base)

Ken was watching the battle with a smirk on his face but soon lost it when Agunimon showed up. But after some thought, had a plan. After pushing some buttons on his console he looked up and said "Go… destroy Agunimon"

(Battlefield)

Both Agunimon and Beetlemon were pretty even trading blows but after a while…

"**HURRICANE WAVE"**

Agunimon got blasted in the back by Kazemon ordered by the digimon emperor to make the fight unfair. "uhh great now I have two to deal with"** "THUNDER FIST" "HURRICANE WAVE"** Agunimon got blasted by both Beetlemon and Kazemon and was not liking it. "Why are we fighting Agunimon you should join us" said Beetlemon "I'm no Royal Knight" said Agunimon. "if that is what you wish" said Kazemon.

"**LIGHTNING BLITZ"**

"**TEMPEST TWIST"**

After the pounding he took changed back to normal. "Now to finish the job" said Kazemon. **"No"** yelled both Kari and Yolei before getting infront of them to protect Davis. "Cute but futile" said Beetlemon before sending a small bolt to knock them out, but they didn't move "interesting, you still stand" said Beetlemon **"Of course, we will not let you kill the man we love" **yelled Yolei. "Feelings like those will get you killed" said Kazemon before shooting a blast of wind at the girls knocking them back. **"Kari… Yolei"** yelled Davis seeing them try to defend him. "Now to finish our orders" said Beetlemon, Davis saw Kari and Yolei knocked out and bleeding, he didn't know if they were ok and seeing them made his blood boil even more. Davis started glowing red which started to scare everyone even Beetlemon and Kazemon.

"What is going on here" asked Beetlemon. "I don't know but we must complete our mission" said Kazemon.

Davis was standing moving closer to Yolei and Kari. "Yolei… Kari… I'm sorry" whispered Davis as he knelt down and moved some hair out of their faces. All the day's events started to play in Davis's mind. Jun being molested, Kazemon attacking him, and Kari and Yolei getting hurt, All of it replaying over and over making Davis more and more angry until something within him awoke from a long slumber.

The red glow around Davis got more and more bright until soon nothing could escape the light and then it disappeared making everyone wonder what was going on, they looked to see Davis hold up his D-Tector to transform but something was different. _(Music Cue - Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased Scores- Egyptian God Monsters, check on youtube)_

"_**EXECUTE"**_

Instead on one ring around Davis's hand there were several not knowing what was going on Kazemon and Beetlemon tried to attack.

"**THUNDER FIST"**

"**HURRICANE WAVE"**

Nothing really happened except make Davis angrier.

"_**BEAST"**_

Now everyone knew something was wrong because Davis never mentioned anything about this. The light around Davis growing brighter with every word.

"_**SPIRIT"**_

Kari and Yolei wake up and find everyone paralyzed with fear. Davis not seeing the girls continued.

"_**EVOLUTION"**_

Davis started to transform but not into the friendly Agunimon that they all knew. This creature was bigger with large wings, a plated head with a beak, long sharp talons on his feet, a big long tail, and armored arms with razor sharp looking claws.

"_**BURNING GREYMON"**_

After hearing the name of this new digimon everyone got a good look at him and were petrified, even Beetlemon and Kazemon were scared. But no one was more scared than Kari and Yolei… they didn't know what happened to Davis and they wish he were here to help with this new nightmare.

Soon the new digimon opened it's mouth as if to say something.

'**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR"** _(the roar from season 4 when takuya was possessed)_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS!_ This chapter is my gift to all of you who read my stories and i wish everyone happy holidays

www. youtube .com/watch?v=yszhMvFbg94


	6. SOPA SHIT IS BACK!

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
